robocopfandomcom-20200214-history
Juliette Faxx
Dr. Juliette Faxx was the head the OCP Attitude Adjustment team and became the psychologist responsible for overseeing the RoboCop 2 project. Biography After watching a series of failed RoboCop 2 demonstrations, she explained that police officers were not the ideal prototypes to become cyborg donors: stripped from their physical bunch they become suicidal. She explained that RoboCop's success was explained by Alex J. Murphy's sense of duty which kept him alive, but this was an exception. A charmed Old Man wished to hear more from Faxx despite Donald Johnson's protests. Faxx proceeded into looking criminal files of those in the death row, to use them as donors for the project, believing that such minds would embrace easier the nature of a cyborg. This drove Dr. Schenk mad, who left the room threatening that she would lose her job. Johnson visited the Old Man in his private suite and mentioned Schenk's objections, and how Faxx's project held the original RoboCop offline, having been dismantled by the Nuke Cult. Johnson was surprised to find Faxx there, having engaged in a romantic relationship with the Old Man. Johnson said that a competent executive would find a way to deal with the corporate image problem, something that Faxx and the Old Man had already discussed and arranged for Johnson to implement her ideas. Faxx later addressed an OCP council, who were all worried about RoboCop's violent behavior. Proposals included from being a moral model to addressing environmental issues, much to Johnson's derision, which didn't dishearten Faxx. As a result, OCP decided to repair RoboCop and also have Faxx reprogram him, first into believing that he was a machine unit, free from doubt and difficult choices. She then programmed over three-hundred directives into RoboCop. When RoboCop apprehended and seriously wounded the Nuke Cult leader Cain, she opted to transfer his brain into OCP's newest crime prevention unit. Her reasoning was that a criminal may find the concept of immortality desirable, and his addiction to Nuke would be the ideal way to control him. She turned Cain's life support machine off, killing him, and notified Dr. Weltman to contact the organ harvest team. She became strangely attached to RoboCop 2 and used his Nuke addiction to control him, again ignoring Schenk's prohibitions to enter illegal narcotics in the laboratory. When Poulos informed the company that the Mayor Marvin Kuzak was going to solve his problem with the debt to the company, thus foiling OCP's plans of foreclosure, Faxx suggested using RoboCop 2 to avert the transaction with his benefactors. After her project went wrong and RoboCop 2 started attacking people in and around the Civic Centrum, she went to the Old Man and left the Civic Centrum with him, ignoring the press who tried to speak with them. Unbeknownst to her, the Old Man had just given the go-ahead for Johnson to organize a criminal investigation against Faxx. Trivia *In Frank Miller's original script for RoboCop 2, Faxx was to be main villain and she puts her mind into RoboCop 2. Category:OCP personnel (film trilogy) Category:Individuals (film trilogy)